User blog:CarefreeCat/My First Yukkuri
Hello, there. My name is Anon, and I would like to tell you about something that happened a long, long, time ago. Believe it or not, I was once sick and tired of life. I just wanted to relax and take it easy. I thought, what better way to take it easy than to get a nice Yukkuri? I was terribly wrong. The next day, I decided to visit the pet store and see what they had. As I walked in, I was greeted by a large sign that had a picture of a Yukkuri saying, "Welcome, and please, Take It Easy!" I ignored the sign and walked straight to the large glass containers of Yukkuri. I watched as all of the cute Yukkuri slept easily, despite all of the noise in the store. Two Yukkuri caught my eye: a kind-looking Yukkuri Reimu, and a lovable Yukkuri Marisa. One glance was all it took for me to fall head-over-heels for those lovable balls of bean paste. I walked up to the sales clerk and asked, "How much for two Yukkuri?" She answered with an annoying moan and said, "Which ones?" "The Yukkurisa and the Yukkureimu, of course!" "T-Those two?" "Why, yes. What, is there something wrong with them?" "N-No! Of course not! They're both free!" "Are you sure? I'm not broke, you know." "Please, just take them!" A few minutes later, I walked out of the store with two sleeping Yukkuri and a feeling of confusion. Why had the sales clerk given these perfectly fine Yukkuri for free? When I had gotten home, I gently woke up the Yukkuri and placed them on the floor together. "Hello!" I said. "My name is Anon, and I am your new owner." "Yay!" yelled the Yukkurisa. The Yukkureimu was confused at first, and proceeded to inquire, "Another owner? Wait, what happened to our old one?" "What do you mean?" I asked. The sales clerk never mentioned a previous owner. "Oh, never mind." I told the Yukkuri how they now lived in my home, and what's mine was theirs. I then told the Yukkuri that it was very late, and that they should take it easy. Soon afterwards, they both fell asleep on my sofa, while I went to sleep in my room. On the following morning, I woke up the Yukkuri again and told them about how I had to go to work and earned money, and without money I couldn't buy any food. They simply nodded their heads and went back to sleep. I then drove to work, and entirely forgot about feeding the Yukkuri before I left. When I got home, I was in my usual cheerful manner. "Yukkurisa, Yukkureimu, I'm home!" All I heard in return was, "Drop dead easy, ze!" I was shocked by this response, and went to the room I had left the Yukkuri sleeping in. I did not see Yukkureimu anywhere, but only Yukkurisa. I asked her where Yukkureimu was. She responded coldly, "Yukkureimu is in my belly! She had to drop dead easy 'cause I was hungry!" Today, I am a Yukkuri trainer. I help Yukkuri owners teach their Yukkuri the rights and wrongs of the world. But to this day, I'll never forget what happened to Yukkureimu. Category:Blog posts